1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electrophoretic display (EPD), and more particularly, to an EPD in which the passive matrix coupling effect is avoided by serially connecting capacitors of small capacitances.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electrophoretic display (EPD) has been broadly applied in the production of electronic paper. Compared to displays with backlights (for example, liquid crystal display (LCD)), electronic paper offers a more paper-like visual sensation and accordingly a more comfortable reading experience to its users. Thus, electronic paper is broadly applied in the panel structure of electronic book. Besides, EPD consumes electricity only when the displayed content is changed. Thus, EPD consumes less power than other conventional displays.
If the passive matrix pixel position control technique is adopted in an EPD, when a specific pixel unit is controlled, the driving voltage supplied to the specific pixel unit also affects other pixel units in the circuit. To be specific, when the specific pixel unit is controlled, the driving voltage supplied to this specific pixel unit charges/discharges the capacitors corresponding to other pixel units. The charge/discharge operations result in a residue voltage on the capacitors corresponding to the other pixel units, and the residue voltage usually brings a coupling effect and accordingly reduces the performance of the EPD. For example, the ghost or cross talk phenomenon may be produced at frame refreshing.